Olette au Pays des Embrouilles
by Moira-chan
Summary: En suivant son - idiot, mais si mignon - petit frère dans un tel défi, jamais Olette n'aurait cru s'attirer autant d'ennuis. Pourtant, et elle ne rêve pas, c'est bien chez les fous qu'elle débarque - pour son plus grand malheur. Rating T, Xigbar/Olette


OS écrit pour un event organisé par le forum La Plume de Clio ^^

* * *

Titre : Olette au Pays des Emmerdes (Belle parodie, n'est-ce pas ? *se pend*)

Personnages : Olette, Sora, Xigbar, Saix, Axel, Larxene, Marluxia, Luxord, Zexion, Demyx et un OC qui n'a pas de nom et qui, de toute manière, est insignifiant

Pairing : Xigbar/Olette (Bwahahahaha !)

Rating : T (Rien qu'avec le titre, vous le sentiez venir, je suis sûre, lol)

Genres : Romaaaaance (juste un peu) et Humour principalement, Action/Aventure suivant le point de vue

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou à Disney. Une partie de la trame est empruntée à "Alice au Pays des Merveilles", de Lewis Carroll.

Note de l'auteur : C'est du grand n'importe quoi cet OS, mais bon xD Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire (me suis bien énervée aussi, mais passons). J'espère tous vous convertir à mon OTP, le Xigbar/Olette ! (Oui, l'espoir fait vivre)

Citations/Proverbes utilisés : "La fantaisie est un perpétuel printemps" ; "Le printemps est venu : comment, nul ne l'a su" ; "Après la pluie vient le beau temps"

Symboles utilisés : Chance

* * *

_Olette au Pays des Emmerdes_

- Olette !

La jeune fille soupira en entendant son nom, posa doucement un pot de Nutella dans son panier et tourna lentement la tête en direction de son petit frère. Ce dernier, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres, contemplait béatement un énième personnage en plastique, dans sa boîte décorée, dont il devait probablement rêver.

- Non, commença-t-elle, So-

- Olette ! Coupa le petit garçon en se retournant, la figurine entre les mains. Il me le faut !

L'adolescente secoua la tête, puis posa tendrement sa main sur la tête de l'enfant, avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux châtains en bataille. Elle lui adressa un sourire maternel ; quel gentil garçon. Un peu énervant, parfois, avec ses héros de plastique, mais si mignon.

- Non, Sora, dit-elle doucement mais fermement, tu en as déjà plein.

Le garçonnet fit la moue, et posa deux grands yeux bleus implorants sur son aînée.

- Mais Olette…, supplia-t-il.

Sa sœur s'apprêtait à lui répondre qu'ils n'étaient là que pour faire les courses, lorsque trois notes bien connues retentirent ; une annonce allait sans doute circuler dans le magasin. Comme prévu, après quelques secondes, une voix féminine emplit les rayons.

- _Mesdames et Messieurs_, annonça-t-elle, _votre supermarché Kingdom Hearts à Twilight Town vous présente dès aujourd'hui son grand concours de Pâques !_

Un grand concours de Pâques ? Olette ne s'en souciait que peu, mais en apercevant son frère concentré sur la voix de l'employée, elle retint un petit rire et attendit la fin de l'annonce.

- _Un lapin en chocolat géant à gagner !_ Poursuivit la voix. _Et ceci, seulement dans le hall sept de votre supermarché Kingdom Hearts, à Twilight Town !_

A ces mots, Sora sursauta. Un lapin en chocolat géant ! Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, il jeta un regard suppliant à celle qui l'accompagnait, et la jeune fille comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix.

- Olette ! Olette ! Fit l'enfant, surexcité. On y va ? Hein, on y va ?

L'adolescente soupira, puis posa les mains sur les hanches. Elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça, ils avaient largement le temps de faire ce concours, mais… Elle n'était pas sûre d'en avoir très envie. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne put dire non au petit garçon et à ses pupilles implorantes.

Lorsque le frère et la sœur arrivèrent enfin dans le hall sept, soit le plus grand du magasin, celui-ci était plein à craquer. Au beau milieu de l'immense couloir se dressait un grand panneau, sur lequel étaient inscrits les mots : « Grand Concours de Pâques ». Et devant ledit panneau se profilait une longue queue. Autant de gens qui, visiblement, désiraient gagner le lapin en chocolat promis. Olette pouvait en voir certains qui, énervés, s'en allaient, tandis que d'autres semblaient attendre, appuyés contre un mur. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de constater d'autres choses, car Sora s'empressa de la tirer jusque dans la file d'attente.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, temps record vu les gens qui étaient passés avant eux, ils arrivèrent face au célèbre panneau, et purent alors le détailler. Au milieu de ce grand morceau de bois peint était placée une porte, une affreuse porte rose pâle. Et devant cette porte, un homme. Un grand homme se tenant bien droit, dont les longs cheveux bleus n'adoucissaient en rien la dureté des traits. Soudain, il plongea ses yeux jaunes perçants dans ceux d'Olette.

- Bienvenue, dit-il sur un ton bien loin d'être chaleureux. Si vous désirez participer au concours de Pâques, veuillez découvrir le symbole de cette carte.

Sur ces mots, qu'ils semblait lassé de répéter à chaque client, il tendit une carte bleu nuit à Olette. Sur ladite carte, qui avait l'étrange forme d'une couronne, était gravé un grand cœur.

- Fais voir, fais voir ! Ordonna doucement Sora, curieux.

Sceptique, l'adolescente tendit la carte à son cadet, qui s'empressa de l'attraper et de l'examiner.

- C'est un cœur, déclara-t-il avec émotion.

L'employé aux cheveux bleus fronça alors les sourcils.

- Vous avez gagné, assura-t-il froidement.

Gagné ? Gagné le concours ? Abasourdie, la brunette dévisagea son interlocuteur. Comment était-ce possible de gagner un concours en recevant une carte ? Il y avait forcément une arnaque. Un piège, un retournement de situation qui leur demanderait d'autres compétences ou de la chance. Même si, là, c'était en quelques sortes de la chance, son frère et elle n'avaient pas pu ou dû choisir de carte… Elle n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de pousser plus loin sa réflexion, car un bras – inconnu – s'enroulant autour de son épaule la fit tressaillir. En un sursaut, elle se tourna vers l'effronté qui prenait ainsi ses aises, à savoir un homme au sourire moquer dont les longs cheveux glissaient sur les épaules tels des serpents.

En voyant la gêne de la jeune fille, le nouveau venu ne fit même pas l'effort de réprimer un petit sourire sarcastique, avant de la lâcher brutalement. Elle put alors remarquer ses traits à la fois durs et taquins, ainsi que son œil droit recouvert d'un cache-œil. En vitesse, il rejeta en arrière sa chevelure – qui, interminable, se trouvait d'ailleurs descendre jusque dans le bas de son dos – et pris la parole, visiblement décontracté, pas ennuyé le moins du monde par Olette ou son frère.

- Alors, Saix, commença-t-il en s'adressant à l'employé qui distribuait les cartes, tu fais gagner les poulettes, maintenant ?

Remarque qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de l'adolescente. Regard qu'il se contenta néanmoins d'ignorer. Sans prêter attention à leur petite joute visuelle, le dénommé Saix, toujours aussi glacial, désigna de la tête la porte dans son dos.

- Vous deux, apostropha-t-il Olette et Sora, suivez Xigbar, il va vous expliquer les règles du jeu.

Sur ce, il s'écarta de la porte et l'inconnu, qui devait probablement être le Xigbar en question, s'en approcha. Sora, tout sourire, le suivit sans la moindre hésitation, mais sa sœur fit la moue. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie de suivre cet homme pour le moins… étrange, qui lui avait donné une très mauvaise impression. Cependant, elle ne pouvait en aucun cas abandonner son frère aux mains de ce psychopathe présumé. C'est pourquoi, à contrecoeur, elle emboîta le pas à son cadet qui disparaissait déjà derrière la si mystérieuse porte.

Dès qu'elle l'eut passée, l'adolescente ne put retenir un petit sursaut d'étonnement. Devant elle se dressaient à présent de grand murs de carton, décorés de manière à sembler être recouverts de lierre, et c'était réussi. Les pseudos murailles avaient visiblement été peintes par un artiste de grand talent – d'autant plus que le jeune Sora restait bouche bée face à un tel chef-d'œuvre, étant trop naïf pour avoir remarqué la supercherie.

- Bon, soupira soudain Xigbar, visiblement ennuyé. C'est pas que ça me fait ch- heu, que ça m'embête de vous expliquer les règles, mais c'est tout comme…

Quel charmant personnage ! Olette n'en revenait pas. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Un tel homme n'avait pas à travailler avec des enfants, surtout s'il était aussi malpoli.

- Et donc ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton pincé, tout en tenant fermement la main de son frère.

L'autre secoua la tête, comme s'il la trouvait vraiment stupide.

- T'es pas maligne, toi, déclara-t-il. Et donc, je vous les explique quand même, ces fichues règles !

Il marqua une pause, ignora une seconde fois l'air meurtrier de la jeune fille, puis poursuivit ses explications.

- D'abord, reprit-il, vous allez recevoir un badge orné d'un petit cœur tout moche, qui prouvera que vous avez gagné. Jusque là, vous avez compris, c'est bon ?

Sora battit joyeusement des mains, en signe d'approbation, et sa sœur aînée décida de ronger son frein. Après tout, ce type-là devait seulement leur donner des explications. Puis il s'en irait, et elle ne le reverrait plus jamais.

- Ensuite, continua-t-il en articulant avec soin chaque syllabe, comme s'il s'adressait à des bambins de deux ou trois ans, vous allez avancer dans le labyrinthe et rencontrer les personnages les plus connus d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles.

- Quoi ? Rétorqua immédiatement Olette. Alice au Pays des Merveilles ?

Après l'avoir copieusement narguée du regard, Xigbar prit un air grave et, comme semblant détenir toute la vérité, répondit d'un ton blasé.

- A l'occasion de la sortie du nouveau film d'un connu réalisateur, informa-t-il, mi-sérieux mi-plaisantin, notre magasin organise cet événement. Votre but sera donc, en incarnant Alice, de passer toutes les épreuves posées par les habitants du Pays des Merveilles.

Il prononça bien distinctement cette dernière phrase, marqua une pause et termina triomphalement :

- Si vous réussissez, si et seulement si, vous recevrez le lapin en chocolat de la récompense.

A ces mots-là, Olette comprit qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle serait obligée de jouer à ce jeu idiot. Son frère semblait déjà se sentir investi d'une noble quête et sautillait littéralement sur place, attendant impatiemment le début du concours. Par conséquent, il lui serait tout bonnement impossible de partir. Et l'autre, ce maudit Xigbar, souriait, sarcastique.

Ce dernier, après un dernier regard provocateur et un petit signe de la main, s'empressa d'ailleurs de quitter le labyrinthe par la porte que le groupe avait empruntée. La jeune fille jeta un regard interrogatif à son frère, et put voir celui-ci se diriger en vitesse vers le prochain carrefour, courant à en perdre haleine le long d'un couloir choisi au hasard.

- Sora, attends ! Cria-t-elle.

Mais il était trop tard, le bambin s'était déjà bien éloigné et ne put entendre l'appel de sa sœur. Celle-ci, découragée, soupira. Elle venait de le voir bifurquer sur la gauche ; dans ce cas, elle n'avait plus qu'à le suivre. Elle se mit donc en route, marchant d'un pas rapide, prête à rattraper son excité de cadet.

Arrivée au croisement où Sora avait tourné, elle s'arrêta, et aperçut le garçonnet essoufflé, quelques mètres plus loin. L'air apeuré, il se tenait devant une sorte de… Hurluberlu ? Devant l'enfant se dressait avec grâce un homme plutôt petit, élégamment et tout de bleu vêtu. Ses cheveux-mêmes et ses yeux semblaient avoir des teintes bleutées, et la grande mèche qui recouvrait presque entièrement son œil droit lui donnait un air inquiétant. Seul élément comique de son accoutrement : un grand chapeau, bleu foncé également, où était accrochée une étiquette contenant un prix – que l'adolescente n'arrivait malheureusement pas à déchiffrer.

- Bonjour, déclara-t-il d'un ton à la fois fier et froid. Je suis très heureux de vous accueillir parmi nous.

A cette remarque, Sora leva les yeux sur l'inconnu et se mit à battre des mains, tandis que son aînée, prudente, restait en retrait. Cet homme plus qu'étrange ne lui inspirait pas confiance – même si elle aurait plus volontiers confié sa vie à celui-ci qu'à l'autre fou aux cheveux longs. L'homme étrange en question retira soudain son chapeau, s'inclina avec légèreté et, sans le moindre sourire, se redressa. Enfin, il reposa son haut-de-forme sur le sommet de son crâne et prit la direction du fond du labyrinthe en empruntant un long couloir. Olette le regarda s'éloigner, puis changer de direction et, lorsqu'il eut disparu de son champ de vision, reporta son attention sur son frère, qui pour une fois s'était gardé de s'enfuir.

- Ouah…, admira Sora. Trop cool !

Aussi rapide que l'éclair, il se planta devant sa sœur et posa sur elle une paire d'yeux aussi brillants qu'implorants. Du haut de ses sept ans, il arrivait à peine à la hauteur des hanches de la jeune fille, si bien que cette dernière dut baisser la tête pour le regarder.

- On y va ? Supplia-t-il. On y va ?

Son interlocutrice soupira, puis le prit par la main, tandis qu'heureux, il sautillait sur place. Elle n'aurait pas le choix. Elle le savait depuis le début, et pourtant elle avait accepté de participer à ce fichu concours. A présent, il lui faudrait continuer, et pis encore, réussir toutes les « épreuves » dont avait parlé le borgne. Sans quoi elle devrait subir les jérémiades et les pleurs de son cadet, ainsi que les représailles de sa mère.

- Allez, Olette ! Insista le garçonnet. Ou sinon, je dis à maman que…

Et pour couronner le tout, il fallait encore que ce sale gosse se mette à lui faire du chantage ! Certes, la jeune fille adorait son frère. Mais certains jours, comme celui-ci, elle avait juste envie de l'étrangler. C'est pourquoi, tentant de contenir son énervement du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle balaya d'un revers de main les discussions et fit ce qu'elle avait à faire : accepter.

- D'accord, répondit-elle non sans une pointe d'agacement dans la voix, on va y aller.

Ensuite, elle fit un immense effort pour retrouver son joyeux sourire habituel, et s'empressa d'attacher l'un des badges à la veste de Sora. Elle épingla l'autre sur son propre t-shirt, puis prit doucement la main de son frère et l'entraîna avec un enthousiasme – forcé, mais néanmoins réaliste – jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir.

- C'est chouette, hein ? Ne cessait de répéter l'enfant.

Il semblait vraiment apprécier ce jeu. Alors Olette se dit que, finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas si horrible. Ou du moins, ça l'était moins que les lamentations du garçonnet. Lorsqu'il s'y mettait, il devenait insupportable, elle le savait par expérience.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un croisement se présenta à eux : ils avaient trois options. Droit devant, on pouvait apercevoir d'autres murs de carton décoré ainsi que d'autres croisement du même genre. En d'autres mots, le chemin semblait relativement sûr. A droite, Olette et Sora observèrent sans peine aucune le cul-de-sac auquel ils aboutiraient en empruntant ce chemin. Et enfin, à gauche, tous deux remarquèrent que le couloir aux parois peinturlurées aboutissait à une sorte de… clairière ? Du moins, à un carrefour bien plus grand que les autres.

Et, bien évidemment, Sora choisit l'initiative déplaisant le plus à son aînée : à gauche. Sans scrupules, il l'entraîna jusque dans la pseudo-clairière où, étrangement, les murs étaient recouverts de dessins représentant arbres ou fleurs plus que louches. Cependant, le jeune garçon n'hésita pas une seconde à s'élancer dans la clairière. La brunette, quant à elle, préféra rester en arrière. Et dès qu'elle entendit des pas dans son dos, elle sut que c'était la pire erreur qu'elle avait pu commettre jusqu'à présent.

Sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, un inconnu s'était approché d'elle. Rapidement, vif comme un félin, il la dépassa, s'approcha de l'enfant et s'accroupit juste derrière lui. Olette voulut l'arrêter mais, lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, le nouveau venu avait d'ores et déjà posé ses mains sur les épaules du garçonnet. Ce dernier se retourna, suspicieux, et sursauta en observant l'énergumène qui lui faisait de telles frayeurs. Des cheveux rouges tirés en pointes, des yeux verts rieurs et mystérieux à la fois, deux tatouages en forme de triangles renversés sous les yeux, telle fut la première vision de Sora. Sa sœur, quant à elle, eut un aperçu quelque peu différent de cet inconnu ; un clown dans un costume à rayures. En effet, il portait une sorte de déguisement violet rayé, des petites oreilles de chat perdues au milieu de sa tignasse enflammée et de drôles de gants probablement destinés à faire croire à des pattes.

- Bonjour, petit, fit soudain l'inconnu tout en s'éloigna de Sora.

Avec grâce et souplesse, il se déplaça jusque dans un recoin de la pièce – si tant est que l'on pouvait appeler cela une pièce – et sourit, d'un immense sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Cet homme était même plutôt inquiétant, avec son grand corps mince dans un costume de chat rayé, ses fausses oreilles se fondant pourtant tellement bien dans la masse rousse de sa chevelure et sa queue de tissu qu'Olette aurait presque juré voir bouger au rythme d'un vent imaginaire.

- Je suis le Chat du Cheshire, continua le nouveau venu sans perdre son sourire. C'est à moi de vous faire passer la première épreuve.

Il articulait chaque syllabe à la perfection et parlait lentement, comme cherchant à donner plus d'ampleur à ses mots. Cet acteur jouait son rôle à la perfection, pensa Olette. Elle avait déjà regardé Alice au Pays des Merveilles, quelques années auparavant. Et elle se souvenait encore sans peine de l'angoissant chat à rayures, personnage à la fois fou et sensé, donnant des indices par messages codés mais pouvant tout aussi bien causer la perte de la jeune Alice.

- Vous allez devoir répondre à une petite devinette, reprit le soi-disant Chat, à présent assis en tailleur. Dites-moi quand vous serez prêts.

La jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul, hésitante. Elle avait la désagréable impression que la devinette du déguisé ne serait pas des plus simples. Mais son cadet, lui, nullement effrayé par l'excentricité du « Chat du Cheshire », s'approcha de ce dernier.

- Moi, je suis prêt ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. On commence quand ? Hein, on commence quand ?

Le sourire de l'inconnu se fit encore plus grand – si néanmoins cela était possible – et il se glissa tel un félin dans le dos du garçonnet. A nouveau, il posa ses mains aux longs doigts maigres sur les épaules de Sora, s'agenouilla et approcha ses lèvres du cou de l'enfant.

- Alors, petit, susurra-t-il, tu es prêt ?

Le petit garçon ne répondit pas, mais sentit sa gorge se serrer. Voyant que son frère commençait à trembler, Olette s'approcha de l'employé déguisé et lui jeta un regard noir, tentant de lui faire comprendre que son attitude n'était pas de celles à adopter avec les enfants. Heureusement, le rouquin comprit le message et se redressa, son éternel sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres. Immédiatement, la jeune fille prit son frère dans ses bras et le souleva, comme pour le retirer à l'emprise de l'énergumène.

- Bien, reprit tout bas ce dernier, écoutez cela. Sur un arbre, il y a cinquante oiseaux. Un chasseur tire dans le tas et en abat un. Combien en reste-t-il ?

Il semblait cette fois réciter un texte appris par cœur, répété de nombreuse fois, comme une réplique de théâtre. L'adolescente, heureusement pour elle, connaissait cette devinette, et était prête à donner la réponse. Mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était son frère qui devait répondre, et non pas elle.

- Olette, demanda tout à coup Sora, ça veut dire quoi, « abat » ?

Attendrie, sa grande sœur sourit. C'était vrai, un enfant de sept ans ne connaissait pas forcément le sens du verbe « abattre ». Elle ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux déjà mal coiffés de son cadet.

- C'est comme « tuer », expliqua-t-elle doucement.

A ces mots, le bambin cligna des yeux, et passa de l'air étonné à l'expression apeurée.

- Mais c'est méchant ! S'écria-t-il.

Remarque qui eut pour effet de faire rire le rouquin, qui depuis quelques instants observait attentivement la fratrie réfléchissant à la réponse.

- Après, continua Sora, l'oiseau il va plus vivre, et les autres ils auront peur alors ils vont s'envoler !

Le garçonnet paraissait scandalisé par le geste de chasseur imaginaire, tandis que sa sœur, étonnée, le félicitait mentalement pour son raisonnement qui, bien qu'exprimé avec des mots enfantins, était exact. Ce qui prouvait donc que, contrairement aux dires des autres enfants, Sora n'était pas idiot, mais réfléchissait différemment. D'ailleurs, à l'évocation de l'envol des oiseaux, le sourire du « Chat » s'était quelque peu atténué : Sora avait trouvé la bonne réponse.

- Bravo, petit, déclara l'homme sur un ton malicieux, tout en s'approchant d'Olette.

Il passa rapidement la main dans les cheveux du petit garçon, toujours porté par sa sœur, puis continua.

- Mais il vous reste encore bien des épreuves, reprit-il, un air de défi sur le visage.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il emprunta le passage par lequel il était arrivé, et disparut bientôt à un croisement, laissant seuls une Olette satisfaite et un Sora médusé.

- J'ai trouvé ? Demanda ce dernier.

Son aînée secoua positivement la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur son front, avant de déposer au sol l'enfant, dont les yeux s'éclairaient peu à peu de joie. Chaque bonne réponse le rapprochait un peu du lapin en chocolat, suprême récompense, et avoir réussi à passer la première épreuve le remplissait de bonheur. C'est pourquoi, sans prononcer le moindre mot, il s'élança à toute vitesse dans le premier couloir qui apparut dans son champ de vision. La jeune fille soupira. Et c'était reparti pour la course…

Après quelques mètres parcourus au pas de course le long de divers couloirs, le frère et la sœur s'arrêtèrent enfin, haletant, étant arrivés dans un cul-de-sac. Tandis qu'elle reprenait péniblement son souffle, Olette tentait désespérément de retrouver mentalement le bon chemin. Soudain, un léger bruit la fit sursauter. Sur ses gardes, elle se retourna brusquement, pour voir apparaître au détour du chemin trois hommes ayant revêtu un costume de… cartes.

Sur les trois hommes, deux avaient la carrure typique du garde du corps : cheveux coupés courts pour l'un, longues dreadlocks pour l'autre, même stature large et imposante, même air dur – et accessoirement, même costume ridicule. Ces deux « cartes » portaient plus froidement que fièrement les numéros trois et cinq. Le troisième et dernier employé du magasin, le Quatre, plus petit, plus mince aussi, semblait bien plus rusé que les deux brutes qui l'accompagnaient. Avec ses longs cheveux entre le blond et le gris et ses yeux verts perçants, on aurait pu le prendre pour un vieillard ; or il se tenait bien droit, les mains jointes dans le dos, devant les deux autres tel un meneur. A peine eût-il remarqué Olette et son frère que déjà il s'approcha d'eux, se frottant à présent les mains avec satisfaction. Pas rassurée, la jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul et ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière, entraînant prudemment son frère avec elle.

- Ce sont eux, grinça soudain la voix du Quatre. Emmenez-les auprès de la Reine !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. En bons chiens de garde, les deux brutes s'empressèrent d'attraper Olette et Sora par le bras et, faisant fi des protestations de la jeune fille, de les emmener plus loin. Ils les traînèrent ainsi de force le temps de traverser plusieurs couloirs puis, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans une sorte de clairière aménagée en tribunal, les lâchèrent. L'adolescente s'empressa alors d'attraper la main de son frère qu'elle se mit à serrer doucement, mais fermement. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter cet endroit dont la raison approchait celle d'un asile, mais fut alors poussée en avant par le Cinq. Visiblement, elle devait avancer. C'est pourquoi elle avança, emmenant son cadet avec elle. Une fois qu'elle fut sur la petite estrade servant de banc des accusés, bien droite, les mains posées sur la rambarde, elle leva les yeux vers ce qu'elle pensait être le siège du juge et y découvrit non sans stupeur une jeune femme. Cette dernière, apparemment lasse d'attendre sur ce trône doré, jouait distraitement avec ses cheveux blonds.

- Votre Majesté, voici les accusés ! Déclara tout à coup le Trois de sa voix tonitruante, faisant par la même occasion sursauter Sora.

Sa Majesté se leva alors de son siège, son expression ennuyée subitement devenue satisfaite, sarcastique. Puis elle déposa sur Olette et son frère un regard glacé. Oui, c'étaient à présent deux glaçons à reflets d'émeraude qui les observaient, comme imaginant pour eux la plus horrible des tortures.

Pourtant, si l'on exceptait cet air froid et vengeur, la « Reine » était une femme plutôt jolie, superbe même. Des traits fins et féminins, bien que sadiques, une longue robe rouge décorée de cœurs, de trèfles, de carreaux et de piques, une couronne raffinée, juste ce qu'il faut de maquillage et une tenue impeccable, digne des princesses d'autrefois.

- Je suis la Reine de Cœur, déclara-t-elle fièrement sans prendre la peine de saluer ses invités.

A ce moment-là, Olette sentit une ombre se glisser à sa gauche et tourna immédiatement la tête, pour apercevoir un homme pour le moins… extravagant. Un superbe costume royal, une canne dorée et incrustée de diamants – que la jeune fille soupçonnait fort être faux, d'ailleurs – et une fière couronne étincelante, tels étaient les différentes pièces de son déguisement pour le moins réussi. L'inconnu se dirigea avec grandeur jusqu'à la Reine de Cœur, puis jeta un regard dédaigneux sur toute l'assemblée, qui s'était à son entrée muée dans un silence presque religieux. Enfin, il croisa les bras, afficha un petit sourire satisfait et repoussa en arrière avec dignité une mèche de ses cheveux roses.

- Je suis le Roi de Cœur, déclara-t-il, fort peu amical. Mon épouse et moi-même allons vous faire passer la seconde épreuve.

Comme pour vérifier que personne ne le contredisait, il balaya rapidement la salle – ou plutôt, le grand carrefour entre les planches de bois – du regard. Soudain, son regard s'arrêta sur Olette, qui depuis quelques instants le fixait, incrédule. Il leva un sourcil.

- Des questions, jeune fille ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton pincé.

L'adolescente plaqua fermement ses mains contre la balustrade et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du soi-disant roi. Elle n'était de loin pas prête à relever une épreuve, surtout si elle s'avérait être aussi loufoque que la précédente. De plus, elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de ce jeu stupide et surtout, à se demander si son frère et elle-même étaient en sécurité, dans ce pseudo-labyrinthe où l'on croisait des fous à chaque rond-point.

- Et si on refuse de participer ? S'enquit-elle, soutenant fièrement le regard de l'homme aux cheveux roses.

Ce dernier s'apprêta à répondre, mais la Reine le fit taire en un signe de main. Avec prestance, elle repoussa en arrière son « mari » – qu'Olette espérait n'être, en réalité, pas l'époux, car avoir une telle femme devait être invivable – et, obtenant le silence le plus complet dans la salle à l'aide d'un seul regard, répondit à la jeune fille.

- Si vous refusez de participer, commença-t-elle, railleuse, on vous fera couper la tête.

Puis sa main gantée de rouge balaya vivement l'air, ordonnant vaguement aux hommes déguisés en carte de s'en aller. D'un autre mouvement de son poignet qu'entouraient avec grâce divers bracelets sertis de pierres translucides, elle fit signe au roi de s'éloigner, probablement pour se rendre auprès des deux « Alice ». Tout de suite l'homme richement vêtu, comprenant l'ordre qui lui était donné, s'approcha d'Olette et de Sora, se plaça dans leur dos, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait y aller. Celle-ci sourit, aussi satisfaite que sardonique, et s'empara fièrement d'un sceptre appuyé contre sa chaise. Très beau sceptre, d'ailleurs ; un fin bâton doré surmonté d'un cœur noir en relief, le tout décoré de petits diamants – ou du moins, de petits cailloux imitant avec brio des diamants. Sora ne put s'empêcher de le fixer quelques instants, avant de se tourner vers son aînée.

- Hé, Olette, souffla-t-il tout bas, tu crois qu'elle va nous jeter un mauvais sort ?

L'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque. Cette femme était censée représenter une reine. Certes, une reine horriblement méchante, mais une reine quand même, pas une sorcière ! La jeune fille se prit toutefois à examiner le visage de la Reine de Cœur et, à moitié étonnée seulement, y trouva sans peine quelques traits plutôt inquiétant.

- Votre épreuve, reprit la reine, visiblement agacée par tant de distraction de la part de ses invités (ou plutôt, prisonniers), consistera à répondre à une charade que mon époux va vous lire.

A ces mots, Olette serra les dents. Elle n'avait jamais été vraiment douée en charades, et elle doutait que Reine de Cœur lui fasse le moindre cadeau. Autrement dit, soit la charade en question se trouvait être adaptée aux enfants, et donc relativement simple, soit le niveau était plus élevé que pour la dernière devinette. Dans ce dernier cas, la jeune fille espérait vivement que son hôte ne mettrait pas ses menaces à exécution.

- Alors, continua froidement la magnifique souveraine, êtes vous prêts à passer l'épreuve ?

Lorsque les grands yeux verts aussi glacés que le ton de leur possesseur se posèrent sur l'adolescente, celle-ci frémit mais ne bougea pas. Avec courage, elle soutint le regard de la mégère, et opina de la tête pour accepter sa proposition. Satisfaite, la jeune femme eut un sourire carnassier, puis ordonna sèchement à son compagnon de lire l'épreuve. Le Roi de Cœur, obéissant, déroula alors un parchemin et, toujours placé derrière Olette et son frère, se mit à lire.

- Mon premier n'est pas froid, commença-t-il avec grandeur.

Olette sourit en se disant que, si « son premier » n'était pas froid, il ne parlait assurément ni de la reine, ni de lui-même. Un simple regard vers son cadet lui fit comprendre qu'il pensait exactement à la même chose, et tous deux durent péniblement retenir un fou rire. Quant à la blonde majesté, elle haussa les sourcils, mais sembla se décider à rester silencieuse, pour le moment du moins.

- Mon second entoure le cou, continua soudain le souverain aux cheveux roses.

La brunette et le garçonnet échangèrent alors un regard. Aucun des deux ne savait de quoi pouvait bien parler l'homme. Qu'est-ce qui entourait le cou ? Tandis que Sora pensait vaguement à une sorte d'écharpe, sa sœur imaginait un collier, mais ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre que leur réponse n'était pas la bonne.

- Mon troisième débute l'alphabet, poursuivit son Altesse sur le même ton officiel.

Nouveau regard complice entre le frère et la sœur. Facile, celle-là : ce qui débutait l'alphabet, ils le savaient tous les deux par cœur, était la lettre A. Entendus, ils se sourirent, voyant en cette réponse le début de la réussite. Ils connaissaient déjà une syllabe du mot à deviner, et cela les avançait relativement bien dans la recherche de la réponse finale.

- Et enfin, termina royalement son Altesse, mon tout se mange beaucoup à Pâques.

Olette posa cette fois sur son cadet des yeux décontenancés. Elle devait l'avouer, elle n'avait aucune idée de la réponse. Certes, cela finissait par le son « a », mais tant de mots se terminaient par cette dernière voyelle ! De plus, elle avait du mal à se remémorer les mots exacts employés par le roi, tant elle s'était déconcentrée durant la charade. Sora, par contre, lui, ouvrit grands ses paupières, et ses yeux d'azur s'éclairèrent d'une douce lumière. Devinant qu'il pensait avoir trouvé la réponse, son aînée lui fit signe de la donner au couple royal.

- Je sais ! S'exclama le petit garçon. C'est le chocolat !

Un peu étonné, mais néanmoins satisfait, le roi sourit doucement, tandis que sa soi-disant épouse s'énervait copieusement, probablement fâchée de ne pas pouvoir leur « couper la tête ». L'homme applaudit durant quelques instants, puis montra du doigt un couloir passant à côté du trône de sa Majesté.

- Bravo, dit-il, vous avez trouvé. Vous pouvez emprunter ce passage.

Heureux, le frère et la sœur le remercièrent, et se dépêchèrent de se glisser dans le couloir désigné par le roi. Ce n'était pas qu'ils tenaient à prendre congé de ce dernier, mais simplement que recevoir les foudres de la souveraine, qui les regarda partir en les gratifiant d'un regard noir, ne les enchantait que fort peu.

Après quelques secondes de course effrénée, visant à fuir le plus possible des deux timbrés qu'ils venaient de quitter, Olette et Sora se remirent à marcher normalement, bien qu'un peu plus lentement qu'à leur habitude puisque relativement essoufflés.

- Hé, Olette, apostropha tout à coup l'enfant, c'est quoi « col » ?

Étonnée, la jeune fille le regarda sans comprendre.

- La colle, répondit-elle, c'est ce que tu utilises pour faire des bricolages. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

En entendant cela, le petit garçon soupira, comme énervé. Apparemment, ce n'était de loin pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Sa sœur réfléchit alors. Pourquoi lui posait-il de telles questions ? A cause de la charade ? C'était possible, après tout. Peut-être qu'il ne comprenait pas certaines des devinettes posées par le couple royal, mais… Soudain, elle comprit, et la vérité la frappa de plein fouet, à un tel point qu'elle manqua de défaillir. Son cadet repassait la charade dans sa tête. Comme la réponse au premier vers était « chaud », et celle au dernier, « a », Sora en avait déduit que celle de la deuxième phrase était forcément « col ». Or, ne connaissant que la signification du mot « colle », qui à coup sûr n'entourait pas le cou, l'enfant lui demandait des explications.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en ébouriffant tendrement la chevelure de son cadet, j'avais pas compris. Le col, c'est le bord de ton pull, celui qui se rabat sur ton cou.

Le garçonnet ouvrit alors de grands yeux sur sa sœur, incrédule.

- Tu veux dire que le col, il tue mon coup ? S'étonna-t-il.

Le col tuait son cou ? Là, c'était la brunette qui n'y comprenait plus rien. Le col se rabattait sur son coup, mais ne le tuait pas. C'était, plus tôt dans la journée, le chasseur qui avait abattu les oiseaux, mais… Elle arrêta de marcher durant quelques secondes, histoire de pouvoir mieux réfléchir. Le chasseur abattait les oiseaux. Le col se rabattait sur le cou. Abattre, rabattre… L'enfant aurait-il confondu les deux ? Elle décida de lui poser directement la question.

- Sora, tu n'as pas confondu « abattre » et « rabattre », par hasard ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton suspicieux.

Le petit garçon sursauta alors, réfléchit quelques instants, puis se mit à regarder ses pieds, penaud. Visiblement, il s'était trompé, et sa sœur ne put s'empêcher de rire. Attendrie, elle le décoiffa encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et le prit par la main en lui murmurant que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il pouvait bien se tromper là-dessus. Enfin, la fratrie put reprendre son chemin, l'une espérant secrètement que le jeu toucherait bientôt à sa fin, l'autre tout excité à l'idée de résoudre de nouvelles devinettes ou charades.

Le frère et la sœur marchèrent encore durant quelques minutes, puis arrivèrent à un croisement. Comme à chaque carrefour, Sora voulut se précipiter dans une direction choisie au hasard, mais cette fois-ci, une forte vois le retint.

- Attention, petit, ce chemin-là te mènera peut-être à ta perte…

Surpris, le garçonnet se retourna et sa sœur qu'il l'avait suivi fit de même. Les deux enfants tombèrent alors nez-à-nez avec un homme blond aux cheveux ras, arborant fièrement un costume de chenille. Tout de suite, Olette, méfiante, se plaça devant son cadet, comme pour le protéger. Le bambin, quand à lui, resta derrière sa sœur, mais se montra quelque peu étonné d'un tel geste.

- Encore une énigme, je suppose ? Demanda-t-elle, ironique.

Mais à sa grande surprise, la Chenille, ou plutôt l'homme déguisé en Chenille, secoua la tête. Doucement, de droite à gauche, puis de gauche à droite. Apparemment, il n'allait leur poser aucun problème. La jeune fille sourit ; enfin quelqu'un qui n'avait pas pour but de les ralentir ou de leur pourrir la vie. Sora, par contre, afficha un petit air déçu.  
La Chenille leva alors le bras droit, et pointa en vitesse deux couloirs, sans perdre son air fier. Air fier qui semblait être commun à tous les employés de ce magasin, mais l'adolescente se garda bien de le faire remarquer.

- L'un des deux causera votre perte, informa l'homme sur un ton neutre. L'autre vous mènera à la victoire. Choisissez bien.

Sur ce, il se retourna et s'en alla, calme, pas dérangé le moins du monde par les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer, laissant la fratrie ébahie. Olette regarda Sora, interrogatrice. Sora regarda Olette, interrogateur. Or, le frère et la sœur ne se posaient de loin pas la même question. Tandis qu'Olette réfléchissait au moyen d'éviter de prendre le couloir censé les « conduire à leur perte », son cadet la tira timidement par le pantalon.

- Olette ? Demanda-t-il, ses grands yeux implorants braqués sur elle. « Causer la perte », c'est comme « abattre » ?

Attendrie par l'innocence de cette question et le regard de son frère, au bord des larmes, la jeune fille prit doucement le bambin dans ses bras avant de le soulever et de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front. Ensuite, elle sécha les larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin des yeux de l'enfant et lui sourit, presque maternelle. Non, décidément, elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre positivement.

- Mais non, souffla-t-elle, c'est pas pareil…

Sora releva sur elle deux pupilles remplies d'espoir.

- Vraiment ?

Sa grande soeur lui sourit à nouveau, puis lui frotta affectueusement le haut du crâne.

- Vraiment, assura-t-il. On y va, alors ?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ; en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, l'enfant avait crié un joyeux « oui » et presque sauté des bras de sa sœur, avant de s'élancer dans le premier couloir venu. Olette regarda filer cet énergumène, puis soupira, les mains sur les hanches. C'était certes un enfant vraiment charmant et mignon, mais qu'il pouvait être fatiguant ! Rapidement, elle repoussa en arrière une de ses mèches brunes, puis se lança à la poursuite de son cadet, en espérant qu'il avait choisi le bon chemin. De toute façon, au pire, ils auraient perdu ; mais elle doutait fort qu'un supermarché puisse « abattre » ses clients en toute impunité.

Bientôt, la sœur et le frère arrivèrent dans une nouvelle pseudo-clairière, où se trouvait cette fois une table. Immense table ovale où étaient attablés côte à côte deux hommes. Le premier, un jeune homme blond aux cheveux coiffés en brosse, portait un costume de lapin, ainsi qu'un serre-tête orné de deux grandes oreilles. Quant au second, il rappelait vaguement quelqu'un à Olette, avec ses vêtements bleutés, sa longue mèche et son chapeau haut-de-forme. Cependant, elle n'arriva pas à l'identifier immédiatement.

- Bonjour, salua-t-il froidement en les voyant s'approcher.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il attrapa une théière, posée sur la table devant lui, avant de verser un peu de thé dans sa tasse et de le boire en vitesse, son seul œil visible toujours braqué sur les deux visiteurs. De son côté, l'employé déguisé en lapin les dévisageait, l'air entre la peur et la joie. Soudain, il se leva d'un coup, et se dirigea en un bond jusque vers la fratrie. Tout en affichant un immense sourire, il prit les mains d'Olette et les secoua vigoureusement en guise de bienvenue.

- Bienvenue ! S'écria-t-il joyeusement. Je suis le Lièvre de Mars, et voici le Chapelier. Vous prendrez bien un peu de thé ?

La jeune fille se voyait mal refuser une invitation si poliment formulée, mais elle devait bien s'avouer qu'au fond d'elle, elle craignait un peu de boire le thé avec ces deux énergumènes. Pourtant, lorsque le « Lièvre de Mars » réitéra sa proposition, elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter, son cadet ayant d'ores et déjà rejoint lesdits énergumènes à leur table ovale. L'adolescente s'assit prudemment à gauche du « Chapelier », soit en face du Lièvre et à droite de Sora. Le jeune homme au haut-de-forme s'empara alors d'une tasse traînant sur le meuble et la remplit de thé, avant de la tendre à Olette.

- Joyeux non-anniversaire, ma chère, déclara-t-il en souriant doucement.

Remarque qui lui valut un regard décontenancé de la part de son invitée, qui était bien loin de se douter de ce que pouvait être un « non-anniversaire » et de la raison pour laquelle on le lui souhaitait. Devant cet air ébahi, le blondinet aux oreilles de lapin éclata de rire. Rapidement, l'enfant, qui bien sûr n'avait rien compris, le suivit, et tous deux furent pris d'un fou rire qui dura au moins quelques bonnes minutes.

- Dans toute l'année, commença le Lièvre, hilare, il n'y a qu'un seul jour où on fête notre anniversaire !

L'adolescente ne voyait absolument pas où il voulait en venir, c'est pourquoi elle afficha tout de suite un air incrédule, tandis que son frère recommençait à rire. C'est alors que le Chapelier décida de poursuivre l'explication. Froid et fier comme à son habitude, il porta avec délicatesse sa tasse à ses lèvres, avala quelques gorgées de thé brûlant, puis la reposa sur la table. Ensuite, il rajusta son chapeau et releva quelque peu la tête.

- Cependant, termina-t-il élégamment, nous pouvons tout à fait fêter notre non-anniversaire pendant les trois cent soixante-quatre autres jours.

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec une telle fierté et une telle dignité qu'immédiatement, Sora et le Lièvre arrêtèrent de rire, tandis que la jeune fille restait presque bouche bée. Un non-anniversaire, un jour où l'on ne fêtait pas son anniversaire, quelle invention ridicule, pensa-t-elle. Cela ne servait à rien, personne n'offrait de cadeau pour les non-anniversaires. De ce fait, elle avait plutôt de la peine à comprendre pourquoi son cadet, tapant à présent des mains, lui réclamait une fête dans la soirée.

- Mais passons, enchaîna soudain le Chapelier, tirant de la poche de son veston une splendide montre à gousset. Il est déjà si tard ! Il nous faut passer à l'épreuve.

Olette le regarda alors, une expression blasée sur le visage. Bien évidemment, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Une rencontre avec des « habitants du Pays des Merveilles » se déroulant sans que son frère ou elle-même doive passer une épreuve relevait quasiment de l'impossible. En conséquence de quoi elle s'efforça de ne pas paraître trop déçue, et de se tenir droite sur sa chaise, sa tasse de thé à la main. Délicieux thé, soit dit en passant, probablement un mélange de fruits ou d'autres saveurs.

- Mon ami va vous poser une devinette, informa le Lièvre, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Si vous trouvez la bonne réponse, vous pouvez passer, sinon, vous avez perdu !

Sora jeta à sa sœur un regard suppliant, auquel cette dernière ne put répondre que par un sourire crispé. Il fallait qu'elle trouve la réponse attendue, ou elle aurait droit à la grande scène du deux, version jouée par son cadet. Spectacle auquel, il était inutile de la préciser, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'assister.

- Écoutez bien, ordonna à voix basse le Chapelier, comme s'il s'apprêtait à leur révéler le plus secret des secrets. Je vais vous faire passer l'épreuve.

L'enfant ouvrit de grands yeux impatients sur son hôte, et sa sœur se concentra le plus possible. Elle refusait d'échouer si près du but. Alors, le frère et la sœur, d'un accord tacite, acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête, et se préparèrent mentalement à affronter une épreuve qu'ils espéraient faire partie des dernières.

- Bien, approuva le jeune homme. Quand on souffle sur moi, je grandis. Quand on me fait boire, je meurs. Qui suis-je ?

Ses paroles résonnèrent pendant quelques instants, quelques longues secondes dans la salle à présent exempte de ton son autre que celui de la respiration de ses occupants. Mêmes les cliquetis de cuillères dans les tasses, même les grincements des chaises s'étaient tus. Et les yeux, autant ceux d'Olette que ceux du Chapelier, parcouraient rapidement les visages présents, tantôt avec sérénité, tantôt avec angoisse. Deux personnes cherchaient la réponse, et les deux autres s'amusaient à les regarder faire. La jeune fille crut même, à un certain moment, déceler une pointe de sadisme dans le froid regard de son hôte coiffé d'un haut-de-forme, qu'elle croyait pourtant calme et aimable.

L'adolescente décida soudain qu'il était temps de se mettre à réfléchir sérieusement, en prenant la devinette phrase par phrase, et en essayant de trouver la réponse. Non, en trouvant la réponse, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative envisageable. Tout d'abord, la première phrase. « Quand on souffle sur moi, je grandis ». On cherchait donc quelque chose qui s'accroissait au contact du vent, ou du souffle de quelqu'un – mais Olette optait plutôt pour la première proposition étant donné des métaphores qui régnaient habituellement dans les devinettes de ce genre. Cependant, avoir deviné cela ne l'avançait pas du tout ; en effet, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait grandir lorsqu'on soufflait dessus. Elle décida en conséquence de passer à la phrase suivante.

« Quand on me fait boire, je meurs ». L'objet, ou du moins la chose recherchée mourait donc, disparaissait donc lorsqu'on l'aspergeait, qu'on la mouillait. A peine eut-elle mentalement formulé cette pensée que déjà Olette était certaine de connaître la réponse : le feu ! Il était bien le seul à pouvoir être éteint par l'eau et, si l'on y réfléchissait attentivement, était facilement attisé par le vent – c'était d'ailleurs sur ce principe que fonctionnait le soufflet.

- Alors ? S'enquit le Lièvre de Mars. Toujours pas de réponse ?

La jeune fille hésita quelques instants puis, voyant à sa mine renfrognée que son frère bloquait sur la devinette, choisit de prendre la parole.

- Je crois savoir, fit-elle pensivement. Ce ne serait pas le feu ?

Son interlocuteur sourit, d'un immense sourire bien plus inquiétant que rassurant, et jeta un regard furtif au Chapelier. Ce dernier, toujours aussi froid, toujours aussi fier, y répondit par un vif sourire, avant d'annoncer aux « Alice » qu'ils avaient gagné.

- Bravo, souffla-t-il en applaudissant doucement. Vous pouvez continuer, la dernière épreuve vous attend.

Ces mots furent tout de suite la raison d'une immense joie, autant chez le frère que chez la sœur ; d'une part, Sora se rapprochait se son lapin en chocolat et d'une autre, Olette voyait arriver la fin du martyre qu'elle souffrait en ce moment. Ils se levèrent tous deux cérémonieusement, puis se dirigèrent en direction du chemin que le Lièvre de Mars leur indiquait. Mais tout à coup, l'adolescente stoppa net, se posant une question. Certes, pas de la plus haute importance, mais dont elle désirait absolument connaître la réponse.

- Dites-moi, demanda-t-elle enfin, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé, si on avait pris l'autre chemin ?

Elle devait absolument savoir s'ils avaient, oui ou non, pris le chemin les conduisant à la victoire. Simplement pour avoir la confirmation de s'être perdus ou non, d'être tombés dans un piège ou non. Dans son dos, elle devina sans peine que le Chapelier, toujours assis sur sa grande chaise blanche immaculée, souriait. Oui, il se retenait de rire, de ce rire de psychopathe qu'elle lui attribuait sans aucune preuve. Elle tressaillit d'ailleurs lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit caractéristique de la tasse, que ce dernier reposait gracieusement sur la table ovale.

- Si vous aviez pris l'autre chemin…, répéta comme pour lui-même le blond.

La cuillère de l'un des deux hommes – qu'Olette soupçonnait fort être le Chapelier – cliqueta doucement contre les bords de la tasse qui la contenait. On souleva la théière, on se resservit du thé. Et pendant tout ce temps-là, silence. Le silence le plus complet s'était emparé de la salle. Seul restait le bruit du jeune homme coiffé d'un haut-de-forme avalant lentement son délicieux thé brûlant.

Soudain, un bruit de chaise qu'on déplace retentit. La jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un cil, mais serra un peu plus fort la main de son cadet qui, comprenant sans peine son message, s'immobilisa lui aussi. Le Chapelier s'était levé, emmenant avec lui sa montre à gousset dont le tic-tac retentissait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus près, son étrange chapeau et la savoureuse odeur de thé qu'il répandait. Lentement, sans produire d'autre son que celui de ses chaussures tapant avec douceur contre le sol, il s'approcha du frère et de la sœur, jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve dans leur dos, si près qu'Olette pouvait presque sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau.

- Si vous aviez pris l'autre chemin, reprit-il tout à coup, vous seriez directement arrivés à la dernière épreuve.

L'adolescente sursauta. Ils s'étaient donc trompés ? D'un côté, cela la rassurait, elle était ainsi certaine que le magasin ne conduisait pas ses clients « à leur perte » ; et d'un autre, elle se voyait quelque peu déçue d'avoir dû endurer une épreuve supplémentaire – d'autant plus qu'elle y avait été obligée par la faute de son frère. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus ; déjà son cadet la tirait par le bras, pressé d'arriver à la fin et de recevoir le lapin en chocolat de la récompense, qu'il croyait déjà avoir gagné. Tout en suivant Sora du mieux qu'elle pouvait, la jeune fille tourna légèrement la tête, et put apercevoir le Chapelier les regardant s'éloigner, un fin sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres, sa montre dans la main.  
Elle décida alors que, de tous les gens qu'elle avait rencontrés dans le labyrinthe, celui-là était bien le plus fou.

Bientôt, après une course effrénée sur une dizaine de mètres sinon plus, ils entrèrent à nouveau dans l'une des pseudo-clairières peuplant visiblement l'endroit. Et à peine y eurent-ils pénétré que déjà Olette fut prise d'une folle envie de repartir, quitte à devoir se remettre à courir. Devant elle, debout côte à côte, se tenaient tous les membres de la bande de fêlés croisée durant son périple. Tout à gauche, les bras croisés, l'air malicieux, le Chat du Cheshire et ses cheveux rouges tirés en arrière. A droite du Chat, le Roi de Cœur puis son épouse, toujours magnifique dans sa robe étincelante, le regard encore plus sadique qu'auparavant. Ensuite venait la Chenille, observant calmement le Lièvre de Mars qui s'agitait à son côté. Et enfin, pour terminer la chaîne, le Chapelier, cette fois-ci moins inquiétant car ayant troqué sa montre à gousset contre un gros roman qu'il lisait avidement.

Il fallut quelques secondes à l'adolescente pour se remettre de la surprise éprouvée, puis elle put recommencer à penser correctement. C'est pourquoi elle ne se demanda comment le Lièvre et le Chapelier étaient arrivés avant elle qu'après quelques instants. De plus, elle n'osa pas poser la question à voix haute, ce qui laissa amplement le temps à son frère de tirer doucement son pantalon.

- Olette ? Demanda-t-il, tout étonné. Il est où le lapin ?

Le lapin ? Son aînée le regarda sans comprendre. Le lapin, ou le Lièvre de Mars plutôt, se tenait devant eux, en pleine discussion avec la Chenille. Soit Sora ne le voyait pas et devait donc aller consulter un oculiste dans les plus brefs délais, soit c'était elle qui avait mal comprit la question de l'enfant.

- Mais tu sais, reprit soudain ce dernier, il y a un lapin blanc dans le film !

Un lapin blanc ? Quel lapin blanc ? Olette devait bien avouer que jamais encore elle n'avait entendu parler de ce lapin blanc. Elle nota tout de même que c'était fort logique, étant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ou lu Alice au Pays des Merveilles et qu'elle ne tenait vraiment pas à le faire. Rien qu'avec les « personnages » du labyrinthe, elle était sûre d'avoir eu sa dose de folie pour le restant de ses jours. En conséquence de quoi elle préféra ne pas répondre à la question du bambin et lança un regard de fer aux employés du supermarché.

- Faites-nous passer la dernière épreuve, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton aussi froid qu'elle le put, tentant de dissimuler les tremblements de sa voix.

La Reine de Cœur éclata de rire. Mais pas d'un rire chaleureux, bien au contraire ; son rire était vil, moqueur, comme si Olette venait de poser la question la plus idiote qui soit. La jeune fille détestait cette impression, et ne put donc s'empêcher de foudroyer des yeux la blonde, qui heureusement ne le remarqua pas.

- Nous attendons le Lapin Blanc, déclara-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique. Il vous fera passer l'épreuve.

Sora posa sur sa sœur deux yeux lourds de reproches, l'air de lui dire que, finalement, il avait raison, et qu'il y avait bien un lapin blanc. L'adolescente, quant à elle, choisit de l'ignorer et, comme elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, d'attendre l'arrivée du « Lapin Blanc ». Ensuite, elle répondrait à sa question, trouverait la bonne réponse, gagnerait le la récompense, la donnerait à son frère, et ils rentreraient tous deux chez eux – trempés, parce qu'elle était certaine que la pluie du matin avait recommencé à tomber – pour terminer la soirée devant leurs devoirs. Fin de l'histoire, c'était simple comme bonjour.  
Cependant, elle avait omis deux choses d'importance relativement grande ; la première, le lapin tant attendu n'était peut-être pas ce qu'elle croyait être. La seconde, rien ne lui assurait qu'elle allait réussir l'épreuve de ce dernier.

Tout à coup, elle sentit deux grandes mains se poser sur ses épaules et presque aussitôt, une voix retentir. Une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, une voix qu'elle aurait voulu ne plus jamais entendre.

- Salut poulette ! S'écria joyeusement Xigbar tout en frottant énergiquement le dessus du crâne de la jeune fille. Tu vas bien ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il appliqua une tape amicale dans le dos de Sora, avant de s'approcher de ses collègues. Le frère et la sœur, bien qu'un peu étonnés par un comportement à la fois si amical et si étrange, purent alors l'observer des pieds à la tête. Et Olette manqua d'éclater de rire. Ridicule. Il était vraiment ridicule, ainsi costumé. Tout d'abord, il portait un horrible serre-tête serti de deux grandes oreilles blanches. Ensuite, un long gilet rouge muni de deux poches et un pantalon blanc décoré d'un pompon immaculé rappelant la queue d'un lapin complétaient l'ensemble. Enfin, il tenait en sa main droite une montre à gousset semblable en tout point à celle du Chapelier, effectuant le même tic-tac. Mais bizarrement, si la montre du Chapelier avait quelque chose d'inquiétant, celle de ce Lapin-là amenait à rire.

- Bon, et c'est parti pour l'épreuve, fit-il d'un ton quelque peu ennuyé, tout en se plaçant fièrement devant tous ces compatriotes.

A ces mots-là, l'adolescente se concentra immédiatement. Oublié le ridicule, oublié le costume de l'homme, oublié le regard meurtrier de la Reine de Cœur, oubliées les protestations de Sora. A présent, seule importait l'épreuve et, même si elle était certaine de la passer sans trop de problèmes, elle devait rester attentive. Le Lapin Blanc s'éclaircit la voix.

- Je commence par e, déclara-t-il, visiblement blasé, je finis par e et je ne contiens qu'une seule lettre. Qui suis-je ?

La lettre e, évidemment, eut envie de répondre Olette. Cependant, elle eut tout de même la présence d'esprit d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de crier sa réponse. Si ce que l'on recherchait commençait par e et finissait par e, il ou elle comprenait forcément plus d'une lettre ! De ce fait, la phrase d'après était théoriquement complètement illogique. Un regard vers son cadet lui fit d'ailleurs comprendre qu'il partageait son avis. Voilà, ils se retrouvaient donc devant une devinette complètement illogique. Et qui disait illogique sous-entendait impossible à résoudre. En conséquence de quoi ils ne trouveraient pas. La jeune fille en avait à présent la certitude ; cette devinette était un piège. Soit elle était impossible, soit sa réponse était vraiment tirée par les cheveux ou simplement insensée. Et malheureusement pour elle, l'adolescente avait la désagréable impression que sa deuxième hypothèse était la bonne. Enfin bon, se dit-elle, elle n'avait qu'à essayer, elle verrait bien ensuite.

- C'est un piège, assura-t-elle froidement. Il n'y a pas de réponse à cette devinette, parce que vos phrases sont contradictoires !

Tandis que Sora, ne semblant pas avoir saisi le sens du mot « contradictoires », ouvrait de grands yeux, c'étaient les sourires des personnes présentes qui s'élargissaient. La Reine de Cœur sourit, sadique et fière. Le Chat du Cheshire sourit, malicieux et mystérieux. Le Chapelier sourit, glacé et psychopathe à la fois.  
Xigbar sourit, moqueur.

- C'est pas ça, lâcha-t-il enfin tout en regardant sa montre. La bonne réponse était « l'enveloppe ».

Oh non. Ce n'était pas vrai, ce n'était pas possible. L'adolescente tremblait, à présent. Elle s'était trompée, elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre chaque phrase au sens figuré, elle avait répondu trop vite et à cause d'elle, son frère était au bord des larmes. Doucement, l'air sarcastique, le Lapin Blanc vint récupérer les badges qu'on leu avait prêtés, puis les conduisit à la sortie, alors que le Chat souriait de toutes ses dents, que la Reine rouge se riait ouvertement d'eux et que le Chapelier se replongeait dans son passionnant roman. Et pour couronner le tout, dehors, il pleuvait. Stupide magasin, stupide jeu, stupide journée.  
Olette avait vraiment envie de rentrer à la maison.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte de chez elle, la brunette retira immédiatement sa veste et ses chaussures avant de se retirer, voire de s'enfuir dans sa chambre. Là, elle se jeta sur son lit, s'empara de son mp3 bien rangé dans un tiroir de sa table de chevet, et choisit une musique au hasard avant de se mettre à l'écouter, tout en regardant le plafond. Elle était déçue. Oui, déçue, c'était le mot. Son cadet pleurait dans les bras de sa mère, elle en aurait mis sa main au feu. D'ailleurs, sa mère devait être en colère contre elle, tout d'abord parce qu'elle n'avait pas gagné pour Sora, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait perdu du temps pour ce jeu, ou qu'elle avait oublié d'acheter quelque chose. Elle soupira. De toute façon, ça allait avec la journée. De plus, il lui restait des devoirs à faire. Elle s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à s'y mettre, histoire de se changer les idées, quand on sonna à la porte, et que sa mère lui cria d'aller ouvrir.

Lasse, la jeune fille referma lentement son cahier de mathématiques, puis chaussa une paire de pantoufles traînant à côté de son lit et quitta sa chambre pour prendre la direction de la porte. Elle l'ouvrit alors, et manqua de tomber à la renversant en découvrant celui qui se tenait sur le palier. Avec ces longs cheveux retenus en une couette, ces yeux moqueurs et ces grandes mains pour preuves, impossible de se tromper ; c'était bien Xigbar, le Lapin Blanc du magasin, qui la toisait là d'un air blasé. Sans même y avoir été invité, il poussa doucement Olette en arrière et entra dans la maison. Ensuite, il appela la mère d'Olette – par son prénom, qui plus est, ce qui eut tôt fait de nourrir de sérieux soupçons chez l'adolescente – et retira ses chaussures avant de s'engager dans le salon, rapidement suivi par la jeune maîtresse de maison, bien curieuse de savoir ce qui se tramait.

Dans le salon, Sora et sa mère étaient assis côte à côte, en face d'un Xigbar qui narguait discrètement la jeune fille du regard. Cette dernière, debout devant la porte, venait d'entrer et sentait déjà qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans la pièce. Cependant, sa mère eut la présence d'esprit de faire les présentations, ce qui lui fit immédiatement gagner du temps.

- Olette, fit-elle gentiment, je te présente Xigbar, un ami de ton père. Il est venu apporter du chocolat pour Pâques. C'est gentil, hein ?

Gentil, ouais, se dit Olette, tout était relatif. Après lui avoir fait perdre le lapin en chocolat géant, c'était presque la moindre des choses qu'il apporte du chocolat. Chocolat qui avait autrefois dû avoir la forme de lapin et dont son cadet s'empiffrait joyeusement. Quelque peu écoeurée, l'adolescente consentit tout de même à obéir à sa mère et à s'asseoir là où elle le lui indiquait. Ce n'est qu'après s'être laissée tombée sur le canapé qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait fait la pire erreur de sa vie. En effet, aussitôt fut-elle assise que déjà elle sentit le puissant bras de son invité passer autour de son cou.

- T'en fais pas, dit ce dernier à l'attention de la maîtresse de maison, Olette et moi on se connaît, on s'entend super bien !

Quoi ? Elle n'avait pas bien entendu. Ou plutôt si, elle avait bien entendu, et cet imbécile se permettait de dire n'importe quoi. Premièrement, ils ne se connaissaient pas. Enfin si, mais seulement depuis quelques heures. Et deuxièmement, ils ne s'entendaient pas « super bien ». Au contraire. A l'exact contraire. Elle allait exploser. Vraiment. Habituellement, elle était d'un naturel calme et enjoué, mais il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser. Et en ce jour-là, ce Xigbar, cet idiot qui se croyait tout permis, n'hésitait pas à toutes les dépasser. Il la mettait hors d'elle. Et le sourire narquois qu'il afficha en réponse à son regard meurtrier lui fit comprendre qu'il le faisait exprès.

- Oh, regarde, maman ! S'exclama soudain Sora, qui s'était levé et approché de la fenêtre sans qu'on le remarque. Il fait de nouveau beau !

- Alors c'est que le printemps est arrivé, déclara calmement sa mère, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais la question est, comment ?

Et tandis que la femme se levait pour rejoindre son fils observant le ciel, le soleil et les oiseaux piaillant joyeusement, Olette sentit la main de l'ex-Lapin Blanc passer doucement dans ses cheveux. D'abord étonnée, puis embarrassée, elle rougit violemment. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Etre un ami de son père ne lui donnait pas le droit de la traiter comme ça ! Et il la regardait, encore et toujours, avec cet horrible sourire mi-blasé, mi-moqueur. Décidément, il aimait l'agacer et la mettre mal à l'aise. Ce monstre se plaisait à la faire souffrir. Elle sentit alors perler quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux. Mais bizarrement, les doigts de la grande main vinrent aussitôt les essuyer, avec une tendresse presque maternelle.

- Ne dit-on pas que la fantaisie est un perpétuel printemps ? Reprit-il soudain à l'adresse de Sora et de sa mère.

Puis il ajouta tout bas, en aparté à Olette uniquement :

- C'est pour ça que je me comporte toujours bizarrement.

Il éclata alors de rire, et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. Au final, peut-être était-ce lui, le moins fou de tous les habitants du Pays des Merveilles.


End file.
